The Oasis part two
by alexsfavegirl
Summary: Aang and the gang are still on the island. Aang feels closer to Katara than he ever has before.


The Oasis part two- by Aang-mega-fan

Everyone laid around the fire that night. They had all had a busy day, especially Aang and Katara. Every one but Aang was asleep.

Aang was in deep thought. He had told Katara that he loved her. She had said she loved him back. He had kissed her. Aang could not believe that he had kissed Katara. The thought of it made him smile.

Katara rolled over in her sleep. Aang looked at her face. Even when she was sleeping, she looked beautiful to him. She rolled onto her back and yawned. She was awake. She opened her eyes and looked over at Aang. She smiled at him.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"I haven't been asleep. I can't get to sleep after…" Aang's voice trailed away. Katara knew what he meant.

"I found it hard to sleep as well." she said. "Aang…?" He looked up at her. He could tell by the sound of her voice that she was about to ask him a serious question. He remained silent.

"Aang… did you mean what you said?" she asked. She blushed a little.

Aang did not know what she meant.

"What did I say?" Aang gave her a puzzled look.

"Well…" she turned and looked at Sokka. Aang looked to, unsure of what was going on. "You said that you… loved me." Aang blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Yes." he whispered. "Did you mean it when… you said you loved me?" Now it was Katara's turn to turn crimson.

"Of course I did." she replied. They looked at each other for a while in silence. Katara broke the silence. "Are you going to be able to sleep now?" she asked.

Aang thought about this for a moment.

"Most likely not. Are you?"

"No. I mean I might but… most likely I'll just lay here… awake." She laid back down, but still faced Aang. Aang laid down as well. He turned onto his back. He did no know what to say to her. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"I think that it would be best… if we did go to sleep. It's really late and we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Katara looked at Aang. "Is there something wrong, Aang?"

Aang looked at her.

"No. There's nothing wrong. I'm gonna miss this place." Aang sighed.

"Yeah. Me to. Especially the oasis." Katara leant closer to Aang. "Good night." She kissed his cheek. He did not blush. The kiss did not make him feel embarrassed at all.

"Good night." he replied.

They both laid down and fell asleep.

Aang woke up first. He got dressed and waited for the others to wake up as well. When they were all awake and ready to start their final day on the island, they began to pack away the camp. They were going to leave the island early in the morning.

Aang waited for Sokka to leave the fire before asking Katara a question he had been wanting to ask her all morning.

"Katara…?" he asked. "Would you like to go for a walk this afternoon? Just you and me?" he did not look at her. He kept on packing. Katara kept packing as well. She could tell that Aang did not want Sokka to find out about this. This was between them.

"Sure." she whispered. "I'd love to." She looked to see if Sokka was around. He was still fussing around Appa. Katara leant towards Aang and kissed his cheek, then continued to pack as though nothing had happened. Aang grinned.

It took them all morning to pack away the camp. Aang and Katara made their way into the forest so that Sokka would not know where they were going. When they were out of view, they made their way out of the trees and onto the golden sand of the beach. The sun hung low in the purple sky. It was a beautiful evening. The perfect weather to go for an evening walk.

Aang and Katara talked about what they were going to miss most about the island and what they had enjoyed. Aang said that he had enjoyed the views and the beach. Katara said she loved the oasis. Aang agreed. He would never forget the oasis.

As the sun began to set, they decided that it was time to return to the camp site. Aang felt Katara move closer to him. Her hand was moving closer to his. He felt his hand take hold of hers. They fell silent. They began to walk a little slower.

"I've had a great time tonight." she said. "I wish that we could stay for longer. I wish that we never had to leave this place." She gripped his hand tighter.

"Yeah." Aang swallowed. "I… I've had the best time of my life here." They looked at each other then turned away. He had never been this close to her before, except for yesterday…

"We'd better collect some food or Sokka will get really suspicious. This is the second time that we've snuck away."

They collected a large variety of fruits and made their way back to camp.

When they got back they handed the fruit to Sokka straight away. He asked them no questions. They ate and went straight to bed. Aang slept nearer to Katara that night.

Aang woke up after having the most sleep he had had in weeks. He did not move. He felt so warm. The sun was quite high in the sky. _"I must have slept in really late this morning."_ Aang thought. He opened his eyes. He was facing Katara's back, but there was something round here waist…

Aang looked down and saw what it was. He pulled his arm away from her and turned around. Sokka was still asleep. Aang let out a sigh of relief. _"How did that happen?"_ he asked himself. _"I don't remember doing that at all."_ He got dressed quickly and packed away the rest of the camp. Katara woke up whilst he was finishing.

"Morning." she yawned. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour." Aang replied. He put the last bag on Appa's back and sat down. "We'll leave as soon as Sokka's ready, but that might not be for an hour or so." he said as he looked at Sokka. Sokka was in a deep sleep. He did not look like he was going to wake up any time soon.

"I know. Why don't we go to the oasis? Just to day good bye." Katara got up and walked to the trees. Aang followed her.

They walked the journey to the oasis in silence. Once again, they saw the pink light ahead of them. They entered the trees once more.

"It's just as we left it." Katara whispered. She walked over to the pool of water in the centre of the oasis. She saw her reflection in the water. Then she saw Aang's. She turned around, but he was not next to her. He was sitting on a patch of grass next to the trees. She looked into the water once more. She saw herself walking over to Aang. She sat next to him. He got up and walked away.

Katara looked away from the water. She walked over to where Aang was sitting and sat beside him. Aang got up. Katara stayed sitting as she had done in the reflection. Aang came back with one hand behind his back.

"Follow me." he whispered. He led her over to the side of the pool. "Close your eyes." Katara closed her eyes. She felt Aang's hands brush past her ear. A beautiful scent washed over her. "Open." she heard Aang say. She opened her eyes and look into the water. Aang had placed the most stunning pink flower behind her ear. She looked at him.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Aang blushed a light shade of pink.

"We'd better… we'd better get back." Aang whispered.

They walked back to Sokka, Appa and Momo. They climbed onto Appa's back and checked that they had everything.

"Yip-yip!" Aang shouted. Appa flew into the air and away from the island. Aang and Katara looked back at it longingly.

"I wish we didn't have to go so soon." Katara sighed.

"We might come back here sometime. Maybe when I'm done with my training." Aang smiled hopefully.

"Sure." Katara replied. "I'd like to come back to our island." They kept their eye on the island until it was blocked from view by the clouds.

The End


End file.
